One Piece: Ace Lives: Christmas Special
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: A little holiday special where things go very differently at Marineford. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece

 **-0-0-0-**

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu

 **-0-0-0-**

A little something special for the Holiday season, with an entire series of "Ace Lives" to follow!

 **-0-0-0-**

Ace Lives:  
Christmas Special

 **-0-0-0-**

Knowing what was about to happen, Ace _moved_ his body to fulfil his duty as the older brother: protect Luffy from harm at all cost, even if his own body must become a human shield.

But all that happened was the sound of a dull "Thunk" from behind them.

Seizing the chance, Ace quickly pulled Luffy away before they turned to behold the sight of Akainu stretched over motionlessly across the ground, a black rock beside his fallen hat.

Standing over him was an old but jolly man, wide of girth, red of cheek, with a full white beard that a small pipe poked out of. His clothes were red with a black trim and white cuffs.

"Who're you!" Luffy cried out, stars in his eyes at the cool stranger who had saved them.

"I am Claus Santa! I ate the Christmas-Christmas Fruit, and am now the newest guardian of Christmas!" Santa then pulled out a long, long list out of seemingly nowhere, and brandished it in the air.  
"I've been doing a lot of catch-up after the World Government killed the previous bearer of this mantle. And you, Straw Hat Luffy, are on the Nice List!" But then he leaned forward with a small glare behind his spectacles, while waving an admonishing finger. "But no more jail breaks! A lot of those men you took with you are on the Naughty List!"

With a groan, Akainu started to get up, but then a sack of coal clubbed him over the head. "And _you've_ been on the Naughty List for a very long time!"

Turning back to Luffy and Ace, Santa then pulled out another brown sack, and pulled out a massive box that was visibly shaking, with angry grunts coming from the air-holes. "I think you brothers will appreciate this gift," Santa said with a conspiring wink as he handed over a certain member of the Revolutionary Army.

"Is it a pet?" Ace dubiously asked.

"Is it to eat!?" Luffy drooled.

"Ho ho ho ho! You'll see! Open it when you get out of here!"

With that, Santa turned to face the marines, and rolled up his sleeves over muscular arms. "As for me, I've got a lot more coal to deliver!

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **-0-**

 **Please Review, and I'll get back to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece

 **-0-0-0-**

Beta read by the wonderful rose7anne101, who has a much more in depth and thought-out version of this sort of story. Special thanks to Astoria Lilika for proposing this particular idea.

 **-0-0-0-**

Ace Lives:  
Christmas Special

 **-0-0-0-**

Continuing my story from last year :-)

 **-0-0-0-**

At Marineford, Luffy and Ace looked on in wonder as their savior, Santa Claus, the eater of the Christmas-Christmas Fruit, and self-proclaimed newest guardian of Christmas, confronted the full might of the Navy. "Just line up!" bellowed Santa. "Naughty boys and girls get coal, and there's enough for all of you!"

"Get him!" roared the army of marines, while the muscular old man flexed his arms.

"For Christmas!" a chorus of little voices yelled.

A veritable wave of little figures swarmed past Santa Clause to confront his enemies. Thousands of little Dwarves with their pointy ears, but also dressed in green with a white trim, and red balls on their pointy hats. In their hands they waved long candy canes, which they used to hook up the legs of the humans to bring them crashing down.

Then the beatings began.

"Enough!" Kizaru shouted, uncharacteristically agitated. "They're only Dwarves! You know your training!"

Then the Admiral found himself on the ground with a crash, and looking up to see a particularly feisty Dwarf standing on his chest. "Nuh uh, we're Elves! And we're Santa's helpers! Now," and the little fella menacingly smacked his candy cane against the palm of his hand, "have you been _naughty or nice?_ "

The pirates and revolutionaries had certainly not been idle during all of this of course. No sirrie! Their jaws were dropping like champs, and their eyes were bulging out like dinner plates.

With some exceptions of course.

"Rudolph? Is that you?" piped up one 'Elf.'

"What'd you say!?" screeched Buggy in fury, fingers twitching towards his knives, but not daring to draw them. He had a sinking feeling where he stood on the Naughty or Nice List, and figured it was best not to call too much attention towards himself. "I mean," he gulped. "Uhm, sorry, no relation."

"Oh. Okay." Then the Elf scampered off to beat on more marines and stuff coal in their pockets. The _really_ bad ones got it down their pants too. The ones like Akainu, well, the less said the better.

Ivankov was all but crying himself. "I always knew Santa was real," he whispered as he wiped away one tear. "And Dragon said my historical research into the truth of Christmas was all just conspiracy theories!"

Then he straightened up. "Well then, now I can do what I've always wanted! Candies!" he barked. "Dance sequence: Noel!"

Snapping to attention, all his okama immediately began a dance performance with spinning, high kicks, and twirls while singing out "Jingle Bells."

Luffy promptly joined in, tucking under one arm the massive box that was visibly shaking, with angry grunts coming from the air-holes (almost as if there were a young man held captive within it) that he and Ace had received from Santa, over his shoulder as he danced away with a chopsticks stuck in each nostril.

Ace was pinching himself to try and wake up. No luck so far.

In the background, Whitebeard called out with joy, "Ho Ho Ho!"

The newly arrived Blackbeard and his cronies started to shuffle away, their Captain muttering, "Don't worry about us... we'll be on our way... We clearly come in bad time."

Unfortunately (for them), Sanjuan Wolf, dubbed the "Colossal Battleship" as the largest individual alive, chose that moment to whine, "But I want my present!" Seeing the dumbfounded stares from…well…everyone since he was so big and loud, he elaborated after taking a few seconds to get his courage. "... I was good boy this year… I think…"

"…."

"….."

Santa shouted, "What's your name lad? I'll check my List."

"Sanjuan Wolf."

With a snap of his fingers, a list appeared in Santa's hands, and he made his way down the List. "Hmm, there's three people by that name. Are you the Sanjuan Wolf from the North Blue, South Blue, or Impel Down?"

"Impel Down?"

With a disappointed sigh, Santa banished the list with another finger snap. "Goodness me…what a _naughty_ boy we have here... don't let any of them run away," he commanded to his Elves.

"Yes Santa!"

With that, Santa grabbed another sack of coal and advanced upon the Blackbeard Pirates, even as Ivankov and Co. switched to "Jingle Bells."

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **-0-**

 **Please Review, and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
